A Community Affair
by christibabe
Summary: Another explosion in the life of Stephanie Plum leads her on a chase to find the stalker targeting her. Can she find the culprit in time? What does Joe Morelli know about the case that she doesn't? Can Ranger shift the tide in her favor? Babe HEA
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers. Any other character is mine.**

_ I had the idea for a community story over the past weekend during the ban and started this story on the Team Ranger page on facebook. However, someone deleted the post. So I'm giving the story a try here._

Chapter 1: A Community Affair

I couldn't believe I was sitting here watching another POS car burn. The fire trucks and cop cars were pulling in a full 2 minutes after the car exploded. What! Had they taken to following me around just waiting for the next disaster? I turned and looked at Lula. She wasn't looking too good right now. I guess that's because when my car went up it took her brand new Firebird right along with it. If she'd just agreed to ride in my car, hers would be safe back at the bonds office, but no. She said my car didn't portray the right look for her. I could see her point. Even I didn't want to be caught driving the POS.

I glanced over as I saw three big, black SUV's pull into the lot and I knew Ranger was in one of those vehicles. The tingling on the back of my neck had already started. My eyes were drawn to the second of the black vehicles just as he stepped out of the driver's side door. I was secretly glad he was here. After all, this was the 10th car that had been sent to car heaven in the past two weeks. Someone out there didn't want me driving around Trenton and I was afraid one of these days they were going to get their wish. I stood to make my way over to him when I noticed another POS car pull into the lot.

About the time I reached Ranger, Joe got out of the latest POS to join the circus. He stalked over and took hold of my arms. His hold bruised slightly from pressure he was exerting. I could see the muscle working in his jaw and knew he was making a supreme effort not to start ranting. I met his gaze and waited till he got his temper under control, not wanting to push him over the edge. He was doing his best to accept that we were no longer a couple, and our on-again/off-again relationship was permanently off.

After several seconds he lowered his head till his lips were near my ear. "You scared the shit out of me Cupcake."

"I think someone's out to get me."

Joe smiled sadly, "No shit Sherlock."

"I'm okay Joe. Thanks for coming."

He took a deep breath and raised his head. He turned his head, looking around at the scene around us and said, "I had to make sure you were okay. We might not be able to fix us so we can make a go of it, but I still love you Cupcake. I think I always will."

I stayed quiet, not wanting to give him any false hope. Suddenly he let me go, but before he left he swore under his breath, "I'm going to get this bastard Cupcake. This bullshit has gone on long enough."

With that he stalked over to his car and slid in the driver's seat before turning to Ranger and saying, "You're looking in the right direction but you have the wrong party and the wrong motive. I can end this and I damn well intend to end it now!"

Ranger wrapped his arm around me as we watched Morelli peel out of the parking lot. Ranger helped me into the back of the SUV he was driving. Tank had already helped Lula into the back. I looked at her when I got in and asked, "You okay?"

She looked at me and smiled weakly, "I'm okay."

We headed back to Haywood and up to the breakroom on 5. Tank handed Lula a bag from McDonald's and she tore into it as if her life depended on it…who knows, maybe it did. I turned to see Ranger looking at me with a slight smile. Seems I had a McDonald's bag of my own. I frowned, when did they stop at McD's? I couldn't have been that out of it could I? I accepted the bag and dug into my Big Mac, fries, and chocolate shake.

Tank and Ranger sat at the table with us and we started discussing the situation. Tank asked the question I knew we were all wondering, "What do you think Morelli's going to do?"


	2. What Joe Knows

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers. Any other character is mine.**

Chapter 2: What Joe Knows

Joe Morelli's POV:

I raced my POS cop car in the direction I wanted to go. I knew who was behind this shit and I was determined to get it stopped now! When I pulled into The Pit, I screeched to a stop and got out of the car and slammed the door before stalking inside. When the bouncer came up and stood in my face I gave him a right to the jaw which landed him on his ass and I kept walking. When I reached the office I slammed the door open without waiting for anyone to politely invite me in. I walked right up to the desk where the old man was sitting and leaned over onto the desk with my fists resting on the desk. I narrowed my eyes to a glare and said, "I know you are the one behind the car bombs and I want it to stop _now_!"

The old man behind the desk smiled and leaned back into his chair, "You ain't got no proof boy. If you did, I'd be in jail right now."

I sneered, "I don't need proof anymore. I'm just going to do what I should have done the first time I met you."

He tensed slightly, "You don't have it in you. You want the good life. The wife and kids, the respectable job…that is why you told my little girl you couldn't have a life with her isn't it?"

"Terry was right there with me making that decision. We both made the decision not to pursue a relationship. She got married after all."

"But she never loved him. It was always you. That's why the marriage fell apart."

"That had nothing to do with Stephanie Plum."

"True. But you can't deny the main reason you and Terry were still apart is because you can't give up on the idea of you and the Plum girl getting back together."

"It's not going to happen. She's with Manoso now."

I saw fear enter the old man's eyes at the mention of Ranger's name. I watched silently as the wheels turned and he tried to decide the best way to handle everything. Finally, he said, "So what do you expect me to do?"

"End this! Stephanie Plum is nothing more than a friend. There can never be anything more. She's not responsible for Terry's death."

There was hate in the old man's eyes. The hate was evident in his voice as well, "No…you're the one who's responsible for her death, just as surely as if you pulled the trigger. You took the love of my life and you'll pay with the love of yours. It's how its done."

"Ranger knows."

"You're a cop. You wouldn't have pointed him in my direction without having proof. That's something you'll never get."

I smiled. "I already have it old man. You're under arrest for attempted murder."

Rage filled his eyes as madness claimed him. He lifted the barrel of the gun and pulled the trigger.


	3. A Death Among Us

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers. Any other character is mine.**

Chapter 3: A Death Among Us

Ranger's POV:

We were nearly back to Rangeman when I got a call. "Yo."

I listened as Woody told me they had followed Morelli to The Pit. He said there were shots fired. I frowned, I didn't want Stephanie anywhere near danger, but we needed to get there. If Vitto was behind these car bombings we had to follow up on Morelli's actions. With shots fired it could mean anything. I pulled back into traffic and let the others in on it in route. When I pulled up in front of The Pit, I spotted Morelli's car. We got out and I told my men what the plan was.

Stephanie stepped up beside me and asked, "What do you want me to do?"

I turned to her and our eyes met, "I want you to stay here with Hector."

She glared and I knew she was about to argue. I leaned in and covered her lips and softly kissed her. "Please Babe."

She rolled her eyes and gave a slight nod. Hector got in beside her and I knew he would protect her. I turned and motioned to the guys and we headed inside. We quickly worked our way through the club eliminating possible threats till we reached Vito's office. When we entered, it was to see Vito Grizzoli standing over the prone body of Joe Morelli. The look in the old man's eyes told its own story. He had lost his battle with sanity. He raised the gun and pointed it at us. We had no choice. Seconds later he was lying in a pool of his own blood.

Bobby went to Morelli and checked him over. Not that any of us really cared what happened to him, but there was someone outside we knew would be hurt unbearably by his death. Especially if she thought he died because he was trying to protect her. Bobby carefully turned him over and started checking him over for injury. He was wearing a vest which ended up saving his life. He had been shot three times in the chest, each going into the vest and he was lucky none of them had pierced the vest.

Bobby shook his head, "He's a lucky bastard. I think he was just knocked out. Doesn't look like anything went through."

I nodded, "Let's call an ambulance just in case."

Bobby nodded. I headed back out to check on Steph. She got out of the SUV when she saw me and headed towards where I was standing with Hector beside her. Suddenly she stopped and looked around. When her eyes met mine, I saw her frown and suddenly she was running towards me with Hector right on her heels. She launched herself at me catching me off balance and causing me to stagger backwards with her in my arms. That action saved both our lives as I heard the sound of a gunshot and saw a slug enter the building directly behind where we had been standing.

I pulled my gun and put her behind me as Hector and I got her inside the building. I barked out, "RAM!"

"Yo!"

"Shooter. Rooftop, across the street."

He nodded and disappeared. Several minutes later there was the sound of a single gunshot. He rejoined us within minutes and gave a slight nod. At that point we heard sirens indicating the ambulance and police were here. The EMT's came in with a gurney. We made our way to Vito's office where they had already started loading a still unconscious Morelli onto the bed. I watched as Stephanie went over and touched Morelli's cheek. She turned to Bobby and asked, "Is he going to be okay?"

Bobby nodded, "I didn't see any wounds Bomber. He got hit three times in the chest. He might have some broken ribs and be knocked out for a while, but he'll be okay."

She smiled, "Thanks Bobby. I know you guys don't care much for him…but he is my friend."

I went over and wrapped my arms around her waist. "We know how loyal you are to your friends Babe."

She leaned back against me and tilted her head up to look at me, "He's just a friend…nothing more."

I smiled, "I know Babe. I trust you."

She smiled, "Good to know. Can we run by the hospital?"

"Sure Babe."

I told the rest of the guys to head back to Rangeman and I drove us to the hospital. When we walked into the emergency room, Angie Morelli was sitting in the waiting room rocking back and forth as tears poured down her face. Babe went over and knelt before her.

"He's going to be okay."

Angie looked up with fear in her eyes. She nodded, "I know. This is my worst fear. Being called to the hospital because Joe was shot in the line of duty."

Steph put her hand on Angie's arm, "Joe's a good cop Mrs. Morelli. He's a good man."

At that point Bella stepped forward and asked, "So are you finally going to take your place beside him?"

Steph shook her head, "That's not my place. I can't love him the way he deserves. He'll find someone who can love him the way he deserves."

Both women looked at her and finally they both nodded. Bella nodded to me, "He the one that makes you happy?"

Babe smiled and nodded, "He's the one I love unconditionally."

Angie smiled sadly, "We wish you well Stephanie. There are no hard feelings."

I watched as Stephanie spent a few more minutes talking with the two women and then she stood. At that moment a doctor came out and asked for the family of Joe Morelli. Then he proceeded to tell the two women that Joe had suffered three cracked ribs but no other injuries. He told them he was finally awake. He was asking to talk to Ranger Manoso.

I raised an eyebrow and I stepped forward. "I'm Ranger."

The doctor turned to me and said, "We can give you 5 minutes."

I nodded and followed the doctor to Morelli's room. His eyes met mine when I entered the room. He smiled weakly at me and said, "It was Vito. He blames me for Terry's death. He figures since I took his heart away from him, he'd do the same. He's insane."

I nodded, "He's dead. He had a sniper on a roof across the street."

Joe grimaced, "I wore a wire. Need you to retrieve it."

I nodded and he told me where he'd placed the receiver. I asked, "Is that all?"

Morelli nodded, "Yeah. Plus I wanted to tell you to take care of Stephanie."

I nodded, "I will."

He closed his eyes and I walked out of the room. I collected Stephanie and we made our way back to Rangeman.


	4. What's Next

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers. Any other character is mine.**

Chapter 4: What's Next

Stephanie's POV:

On the way back to Rangeman, Ranger told me what Morelli had told him. Ranger called Hector and told him to retrieve the wire and pull up the conversation so they could turn it over to the police. The closer we got to Rangeman, the more nervous I was getting. I had an awful feeling in the pit of my stomach and no matter how much I told myself this was over, I couldn't relax.

Ranger reached over and took hold of my hand. "What's wrong Babe?"

"I'm getting a funny feeling. The closer we get to Rangeman, the worse it gets."

Ranger took out his cell and called the control room. I could hear the "Yo" from my side of the SUV. Ranger said, "Have Ram scan for possible shooters and get Manny and Woody to check for other dangers. Babe's got a feeling." With that he disconnected and replaced the phone on his belt.

I clenched my hands, waiting to hear back from the guys. I was hoping this would have been over with Vito's death…but what if he wasn't the only one involved? The feeling in my stomach started going away. I was finally able to take a deep breath. The feeling was totally gone by the time Ranger got a call on his cell.

He lifted the phone to his ear and said, "Yo." After a pause, I heard him ask, "Did you get all of them?"

He must have been happy with the answer because he closed the phone and put it back on his belt. I frowned. Ranger turned and caught my expression. He reached out and took my hand. "All the threats have been eliminated. You're safe Babe."

"For now."

He ran a finger over my eyebrow, "Why the frown Babe?"

"Your phone manners leave a lot to be desired. You just hung up on whoever you were talking to."

"Babe."

I shook my head knowing it would do no good to say anything more. "What did they find?"

"Ram found someone waiting on a neighboring building. He's in one of the holding cells at Rangeman. Manny and Woody found some explosives. They are confident they got them all."

I nodded. "The feeling has gone away, so I think you're right. Do we know who's behind it yet. I can't believe Vito could still be behind everything. Some of it….but just not everything."

"We'll find out Babe."

We pulled into the garage and Ranger came around to help me out of the SUV. We made our way to the control room on 5. Tank was standing there with Woody, Manny, Ram, Bobby, Lester, and Cal. As soon as he saw us Tank started smiling. I stopped, stunned. Tank was smiling ear to ear.

I shook my head to clear the shock I was feeling, "What's going on?"

Tank replied, "The guy we got downstairs is screaming to the rafters. Seems the person who hired him failed to tell him who he was going up against. Once we educated him, he couldn't talk fast enough."

I glanced at Ranger and he gave a slight nod to let me know he was okay with me asking the questions. I asked, "Who hired him?"

Lester grinned, "You ready for this beautiful?"

I nodded. The guys all looked at each other grinning and I thought I would explode if they didn't tell me something soon. "Spill already damn it!"

The guys laughed. I narrowed my eyes and Tank took pity on me. "Vito was only a pawn little girl. It seems the real master mind knew how he felt when Terry died, and he played on it to get him to start this. He convinced Vito that if Morelli wasn't still hung up on you, Morelli would be with Terry and could have saved her."

"Nothing could have saved Terry."

"Any sane person would have known that, but Vito wasn't sane anymore. Terry was everything to him and when he lost her, he went over the edge."

"So who was pulling the strings?"

"Someone you know very well. Someone no one would expect."

I glared, "Tank, if you don't tell me in the next 5 seconds, I will hurt you. Now _talk_!"

He smiled and said….

**Next update will be Monday…**_I think._


	5. A Trap Is Set

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers. Any other character is mine.**

Chapter 5: A Trap Is Set

Stephanie's POV:

I stood staring at Tank waiting for him to give me the answer I wanted. The way he was looking had me thinking he was going to tell me my rat fink ex-husband Dickie Orr was behind all the crap happening to me. I frowned. For some reason, all the guys were looking at me in shock. Crap! What now? I narrowed my eyes and stepped forward, "Tank, I'm not kidding. Tell me what you know _now_!"

"Well damn Little Girl, you already know."

I frowned for a second and then my eyes opened wide, "I said that out loud?"

They nodded. My eyes narrowed and I turned to head out. Ranger wrapped his arm around my waist and lifted me against his chest. I could hear the smile in his voice as he said, "Where you going Babe?"

"I'm going to give that jackass a piece of my mind."

Bobby spoke up, "He doesn't know Vito's dead yet. That's why he's still sending people after you. We have to get more evidence."

I tried to get down but with the way Ranger was holding me I didn't stand a chance. He effortlessly kept me from getting anywhere. I turned to glare at him and he just smiled. "I can get you all the evidence you need. Just let me wear a wire and I'll get him to sing like a canary."

Tank chuckled, "Little Girl, I'd give real money to watch you take on your ex, but we can't tip our hand just yet. We want to catch him in the act of hiring a hit. Obviously he's been the one directing things and letting Vito take the fall. The next time he hires someone, we'll have him. He can't put it on Vito even if he says he was acting on orders."

I sighed, "You can put me down. I'm not going anywhere."

Ranger hesitated and then set me on my feet. I clenched my fists and asked, "So what's the plan to get Dickie?"

Lester grinned, "Hector's meeting with him in an hour, which is when this joker was supposed to be done. He'll wear a wire and tell Orr he missed. He's going to demand more money because of our involvement."

"What if he knows Hector's a plant?"

"That's the beauty of it Beautiful. Orr has never seen the guy downstairs. Vito took care of hiring him and told him to see Orr when he'd gotten a shot at you."

I bit my lip, "Are you sure there's no danger to Hector? I don't want him getting hurt trying to help me."

At that moment I felt a hand on my back and turned to see Hector standing there with a strange smile on his face. He smiled, "No te preocupes angelito, voy a estar bien." _(Don't worry little angel, I will be fine)_

I reached up and kissed the tear drops under his eye. He smiled at me and headed for the stairwell. I took a deep breath and asked, "So how soon till all this is over?"

Ranger wrapped his arm around my waist and said, "It all depends on if Orr is the mastermind or if someone is pulling his strings too."

"Crap! This could involve half the community by the time it ends."

Ranger nodded, "Don't worry Babe. We've got your back."


	6. What Dickie Knows

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers. Any other character is mine.**

_Special Note: _I just wanted to give everyone a heads up. I am continuing to work on this story and will keep doing so. I just wanted to let you know that the updates might not be as often as they have been. I hurt my shoulder at work back in April, and I will be going in to have surgery on it the 28th of June. Right now I can type somewhat with the injured right arm, but after surgery, this will be impossible for a while. I will type as much as I can left-handed. I appreciate in advance your understanding in the less frequent postings.

_**I would like to thank **__**vaneloor for translating my English into Spanish. **__Any errors in copying what she gave me is entirely my fault. You are wonderful!_

Chapter 6: What Dickie Knows

Hector's POV:

I made my way up the stairs to la oficina del idiota estupido _(the stupid idiot's office)_ and told his receptionist I had an appointment. The plan was to see how upset he got at me showing up at his place of business. The receptionist told me to have a seat which I did, making sure I was partially hidden from the others in the office. I had been waiting for about 5 minutes when I recognized someone entering the office. She looked around, almost as if she didn't want anyone seeing her here. The receptionist smiled and told her to go right back. I watched and waited. My patience paid off when a minute later the receptionist stood and went through a door nearby. I stood and quietly made my way back in the direction I'd seen the other disappear in. There was only one door and it was closed. I got as close as I could and looked around to make sure I wasn't being observed. There was a small camera pointing towards the general direction of the door I had come through. I took out my phone and texted Manny a message to have him pull up the feed from the camera and change it so I wasn't visible.

I leaned down and slid one of my beauties under the door. Then I put the ear device in my ear and made my way back to the reception area where I had been waiting. I hit record so that I could re-listen when I got back to Rangeman and see if the others got the same take as I did. To the observant bystander, it looked like I was listening to an MP3 player while waiting for my appointment time. I was a practiced pro in keeping my emotions from showing no matter what the provocation. I turned on the device and listened.

"Have you heard anything?"

"Joyce, I told you coming here wouldn't be a good idea. You have to leave before anyone sees you."

She laughed, "Oh Dickie get real. No one will suspect a thing. Here we are both getting revenge on little Miss thumb her nose at the Burg and Vito Grizzoli will be taking all the heat. It's the perfect crime."

"It won't be perfect if we get caught. I told you this was a bad idea."

"Look, I had no intention of spending time in jail. When Judge Monroe suggested I help him take out Stephanie Plum, I jumped at the chance."

"What the hell does Monroe have against Stephanie?"

"You remember the Uncle Moe fiasco?"

"Yes. I was Moe's attorney."

"And Monroe was a customer. He's very upset his supplier was taken out of business. He wants her dead and doesn't care how its done. He's not alone. Maglio and Gaspick are in on it too."

"Shit!"

"Yup. You might say taking out Stephanie Plum has become a real community affair."

"Shit!"


	7. Listening & Reflections

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers. Any other character is mine.**

Chapter 7: Listening & Reflections

Stephanie's POV:

I was sitting in the middle of the conference room listening to the conversation Hector had picked up between my ex Dickie Orr and my arch enemy Joyce Barnhardt. We now had the names of several people who were all trying to make me disappear. At this point, none of them knew yet that Vito was dead. Once that got out I wonder who they'd try to blame things on. I couldn't help but feel incredibly sad that so many people apparently wanted me dead. I turned and looked at Ranger. I noticed he was watching me to see how I was reacting. I just wanted all this to be over.

I had written a list of names on the legal pad in front of me. I was planning to run searches on all of these people to see what I could find. For some reason, what Joyce was saying about this being a community affair to take me out had me really depressed. I couldn't help but wonder if I were like the other people who lived in the Burg if they'd be so gung ho for me to die. If I survived this, I might need to take a good long look at possibilities of where I wanted to spend the rest of my life. A lot of shit had happened the past three years, and I wasn't sure I wanted to stay in a town where so many people wanted me dead.

I looked down at the legal pad and noticed I had been drawing a ring around one name in particular. I frowned. Was he part of this? If so, what chance did I have to stay alive in Trenton? I turned to Ranger and our eyes met. He stood and came around the table to squat down beside me. His hand came out and rested on my back and his voice was soft as he said, "Babe?"

I moved the pad so he could see what I was doing. I saw his face tighten when he read what was circled. He stood and leaned over me, kissing the top of my head. Then he moved over to where Lester was sitting and whispered something to him. I saw Lester's eyes open wide and then his face was contorted with anger. He stood and stalked from the room. Ranger walked back over to me and sat down beside me and took my hand in his.


	8. Lester Makes A Discovery

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers. Any other character is mine.**

Chapter 8: Lester Makes A Discovery

Lester's POV:

I couldn't believe it when Ranger told me who he wanted me to check out. If they were a part of what was going on, staying in Trenton would be virtually impossible once everything was over. Not that moving our operation somewhere else would be a hardship, but Ranger was willing to stay here as long as this is where Stephanie wanted to be. I had no doubt that when the dust settled; all the players would be accounted for this time. Ranger wouldn't take a chance on leaving anyone out there who could pose a threat to Beautiful.

My own experience with this bastard left a bad taste in my mouth. When I stopped to think about it, this made sense. If this person were involved, it explained everything. When I finally reached my destination, I slid out of my SUV and headed for the building. When I reached the office I was looking for, I went inside and noticed the outer office was empty. I smiled knowing this was a stroke of luck. I quickly unscrewed the phone and placed one of the listening devices I had with me. I twisted the cap back on and was about to step over to the inner office door when I heard someone coming. I quickly slipped back out of the office and checked to make sure no one saw what I had been up to. I slipped into the men's room and took a few minutes to make sure the bug was working.

I pulled out my cell and put a call into Hector. I told him I had another bug up and running so I knew he'd be monitoring the information coming in. I stepped out of the bathroom and headed back to where I had just come from. When I entered the room, there was a man sitting at the desk. He looked up when I entered the room. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he recognized me. I smiled and walked up to his desk. "I'd like to see the General if you don't mind."

He sneered but managed to lift his phone and tell the General, "Santos is here to see you sir."

I watched as he listened for several minutes and then he gave me a wary look. When he replaced the phone he waved his hand and said, "The General is waiting for you."

I stepped into the office and shut the door. I walked over to the desk and sat down in the chair facing the desk. The General smiled and asked, "Santos. What can I do for you?"

I smiled, "I was just wondering what your interest is in Trenton, New Jersey?"

I watched as the General frowned as if he were trying to place the place. Finally, he shook his head and shrugged, "No interest outside of the fact that Col. Manoso has chosen that as his base of operation. Why?"

I shrugged, "Just wondering. Ranger has me doing some leg work for him. How's the family?"

The General's eyes narrowed, now I knew I really pissed him off, "Stay away from my family Santos."

My eyes narrowed, knowing what I was going to say next was really going to piss him off even more. "Just wondering if you are still trying to give Melanie everything she wants, whether she can have it or not?"

His fist smashed down on his desk and he stood towering over me for all of 2 seconds before I stood to face him. "Get out of my office." He roared.

I smiled, "I'm going. Ranger wanted me to make sure you got the message. He has no interest in Melanie and he never will. If you try to force the issue, _in any way_, he'll come after you with all he has." I turned and left the office.

As I walked back to my SUV I was more aware of my surroundings. I had just pulled the devils tail and I wanted to make sure I was alive to help Ranger with the war he'd just started. I knew one of our guys was out here covering me, but things happen. When I got to my vehicle I got inside and started up the engine. Putting it in gear, I left without making it look like I was in a hurry. Minutes later I was on my way back to Trenton.

_Note: Anyone want to venture a guess at how the General is connected to Ranger?_

_Also, Stephanie seems to be feeling like she can't stay in Trenton any longer. Where would you like to see Stephanie and the guys move? You can choose any large city in the USA. Please add why you think that city would work. Ranger would be moving his whole company. Don't worry about the people left in Trenton; he has plans for the "good" people still left._


	9. Planning

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers. Any other character is mine.**

Chapter 9: Planning

Ranger's POV:

When I saw the name "handler" circled on the legal pad Babe was doodling on, I knew she was on to something. I had Lester go and pay the General a visit and see if he could plant a few bugs. I just got word from Hector that there was a bug in the aide's phone and a phone call had just been made to a local person in a high powered position. I also knew everything the bastard was planning. I called the troops and was now headed back into the conference room to tell my men we were going to war. There would be no prisoners taken, no witnesses.

The men were already in the conference room when I walked in. Stephanie was sitting beside where I would be sitting. I was pissed at the toll this was taking on her. She'd lived her whole life in this area and these people were working with outsiders to take out one of their own. I planned on talking to her about an idea I had recently. It was the reason her parents and grandmother weren't here to help her through this. I had a hard time convincing her father not to come back right now, but I told him when this was over, I wanted to be able to move forward immediately with the next phase. It was still a close call to whether he would continue with his task or hightail it back here, but I'd managed to keep him focused so far.

As I walked into the room, I couldn't stop myself from slamming the door with the force of my rage at what these bastards were putting my Babe through. When I saw the little smile that spread on her beautiful face, I was glad I hadn't stopped that little display of emotion from getting through. I sat in the seat next to her and reached for her hand. Without taking my gaze off her I barked out, "Report!"

We listened as Hector went over everything he heard. The rest of the guys reported on what I had tasked them with as well. Babe held my hand and kept her gaze on me the whole time. I knew she was fighting to hold it together and I was never as proud of her as at that very moment. She never disappointed me. Once everyone was finished, I brought her hand to my mouth and asked, "What are you thinking Babe?"

She looked around the room at all the men before turning back to meet my gaze. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate all you have all done for me. I want this to be over. I want to move on with our lives. Tell me what you want me to do to help so we can end this. Then, I'd like to know what everyone thinks of leaving Trenton for good. I have too many bad memories of this place. I want a do over. I want you all to know that this would be a one-time thing. Where ever we go would be a permanent move for me. Any bad memories would be outweighed by the good memories we make. But here, the fact that so many people I've known and grown up with want me dead is a little more than I want to remember. I won't be upset if you chose not to move with me. But you guys are all my family."

I pulled her close to me and said, "Proud of you Babe. I love you. My home is where ever you are. When this is all over, I have a little surprise for you."

I turned to the guys and told them what I was planning for the General and all those he'd convinced to help him.

_Thank you to everyone who suggested a location for them to move to. The choices are: San Francisco, Miami, Chicago, LA, New Orleans, Houston, San Diego, Seattle, and Jamaica. Miami had the most votes, but San Francisco had the best case put forward for its choice. With these choices, I'm hoping to narrow the choice down. _

_Any ideas where Steph's parents and grandma are?_


	10. A Plan In Motion

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers. Any other character is mine.**

_Note: This will be the last chapter before I have surgery. I will post again as soon as I'm able to._

Chapter 10: A Plan In Motion

Stephanie's POV:

I knew Ranger had something up his sleeve. He'd had a talk with my dad eight weeks ago and then my parents and grandma had decided to go on an extended vacation. I was glad in a way that they weren't here now. I had enough trouble keeping myself out of trouble lately and didn't think I could have handled the added stress of my mom's nagging about finding a husband and settling down and keeping my grandma out of trouble too. Ranger had said his home was where I was and I just hoped he'd be okay with living somewhere else. I was done with Trenton.

I listened as he laid out the plan in dealing with Dickie, Joyce, and all the others. It seems we would be joining their planning meeting the General was calling. Ranger was getting ready to call the meeting so we could get things in motion when I spoke up, "You guys can take any of the members you want, but I get dibs on Barnhardt. That bitch has been a thorn in my side since I met her and I want to be the one to take her down."

Ranger nodded, "She's yours Babe."

I smiled. I had already started planning what I was going to do to the bitch that had been a pain in my side for so many years. She was going down. Once everyone cleared the room I went up to 7 with Ranger. We ate dinner and talked. I noticed the one thing neither of us mentioned is what would happen after all this was taken care of. That night, when we hit the sheets, we went at each other hot and heavy.

When morning came, I joined Ranger in the shower when he returned from his workout. This led to more bedroom activities, followed by another shower. We dressed, ate breakfast and then met the team downstairs in the garage. We were all dressed in black SWAT gear. I had the Kevlar vest and the utility belt just like the rest of the guys. We were ready to rock and roll. I climbed into the passenger seat beside Ranger and we led the way. By the end of day, this was going to be handled one way or the other. I had every confidence the guys and I would come out on top.

Ranger pulled into the VFW Hall where the enemy was meeting. The guys surrounded the building and I looked into Ranger's eyes. He gave a miniscule nod and I turned back to the building as we headed for the dance of our lives. We entered the hall and gunshots were heard.

_This will be the last update before m__y surgery tomorrow morning. I should get to come home on Friday. I can't take any pain medicine because of allergies and there isn't a pain medicine that I can tolerate other than Tylenol arthritis. That definitely doesn't cut it as far as pain. I will work on the story as pain allows and I will finish this story. Thank you all for your well wishes and your patience. _


	11. Taking Down A Community

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers. Any other character is mine.**

_Thank you to all of you for your well wishes and prayers in regards to my surgery. I greatly appreciate all of you. I have used the time I've been away to plan out this chapter and hope you all enjoy._

Chapter 11: Taking Down A Community

Stephanie's POV:

I sat beside Ranger in the Cayenne. There were numerous black SUV's following us as we made our way to the VFW Hall. Ranger had gone over the plan and we were all ready to execute our roles. My eyebrows rose as we got closer. I started picking up vehicles I recognized. At first the pain in my chest was overwhelming until we reached a spot a block away where I recognized a group of people standing. Understanding dawned and my chest was hurting for a totally different reason. There standing in a group before us was Lenny and Mary Lou, Connie, Lula, Mooner, Dougie, Sally Sweet, Randy Briggs, Vinnie, the ladies from the Clip & Curl, my dad's cronies from the lodge; they were all standing there waiting for us. Ranger pulled the SUV to a stop and as he got out and walked around to get the door, my eyes widened in shock as I saw Angie and Bella Morelli with the group.

Lula stepped forward and said, "Hey white girl. You ready to rock this scene?"

"What's going on?"

"Hey Dudette. Dougie and I are ready to help out."

"Yeah Steph." Vinnie stepped forward, "We're part of this community too. We decided we needed to take back what was ours. They want to play hard ball with one of ours, we're willing to show them the consequences."

Sally Sweet stepped forward, "Those fucking idiots are going to fucking wish they'd never fucking been born."

I couldn't believe my friends had all rallied around to help me fight these people who were trying to end my life. I smiled and gave a nod before I let them know my plan, "Thank you all. I really appreciate all of you. One thing…Joyce is mine."

Mary Lou stepped forward grinning, "Oh yeah! That bitch is going down!"

With that we headed for the entrance of the VFW Hall. I opened the door and the lights went on so it was lit like the 4th of July. I walked into the middle of the group and smiled my best kick ass smile. "It's come to my attention that all of you are plotting to end my life. Well, I'm here to tell you it's not happening. You want a fight, you got one."

I had found Joyce and she was sitting less than three steps from where I was standing. I took the steps to reach her and grabbed her by the hair. "You've screwed with my life for the last time bitch."

With that I twisted my hand in her hair and swung her around until my knee connected with her stomach. She screeched and reached for my hair but before her hand connected I stunned her with my stun gun and cuffed her hands behind her back. While I was waiting for her to come around, I took out her make up and decorated her face with mascara, lipstick, and whatever else she had in there. Then I took a pair of scissors and altered her hair and clothes. She was just starting to come around when I noticed Lester working on the judge.

"Hey Les, can you knock him out and bring him over here?"

"Sure beautiful. What do you have in mind?"

"Thought I'd pose some people for pictures."

Les laughed and brought the judge over to meet his downfall.

_Don't worry, by the end I hope to give you all the full picture of what they did to the group._


	12. Cover Up One

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers. Any other character is mine.**

Chapter 12: Cover Up One

Ladies at the Cut & Curl POV:

We were all sitting around talking when Officer Gaspick was seen coming our way. He entered the salon and gave each of us the once over. He had out a notepad that he kept checking periodically. I saw the moment he'd finally worked his courage up to ask the first question. Before he could ask his first question though, the doors opened and in walked the fire chief.

Chief Morgan walked over to the front desk and in a booming voice said, "Ladies, I just stopped by to thank you all again with your help last night. We wouldn't have been able to do it without you. We raised $5000 towards the new truck we are looking to get."

I smiled and said, "We were glad to help Chief. How did the pictures turn out?"

He smiled, "We managed to get each of you ladies in at least one picture each. I took the initiative and ordered each of you a copy of the photo you were in."

That said he put a book down on the desk and we were able to look through the photos. I noticed Gaspick sneaking peeks at the pictures and his eyes widened when he saw what they were of. He turned to us and asked, "All you ladies were present at the charity event last night for the fire department?"

The Chief glared at him and pointed to the photo book, "What does that look like?"

Gaspick swallowed and said, "Sorry, but the police received a complaint that alleged these ladies took part in an assault on numerous citizens last night."

The Chief glared, "I don't care if the President of the U. S. of A. said they broke into the white house. These ladies were at the fundraiser last night and here's the proof."

"Of course Chief Morgan. I'm sorry to have bothered you ladies." With that he turned and left.

As soon as he was out the door Chief Morgan turned and grinned at us. He winked and gave a sassy salute, "Ladies."

I winked and said, "Thanks Chief."


	13. The Burg Grapevine

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers. Any other character is mine.**

Chapter 13: The Burg Grapevine

Officer Gaspick's POV:

I left the Cut & Curl and walked over to the Newsstand. I handed over my $2 and accepted the newspaper. I made my way over to my squad car and slipped into the driver's side. I opened the paper and sure enough. There were the photos from the fireman's fund raiser. Every one of the ladies on my list was before me in print as being at the fundraiser. Air tight alibi.

I checked the list of names from the Burg and cringed. Morelli was gonna bust my balls on this one. I had to question his mother and grandmother. I frowned and lifted the paper once more. I'll be damned! Saved by the paper. Sure enough, there on the bottom of the first page was Angie and Bella Morelli, Mary Lou and her husband along with the group from the bonds office, Sally Sweet, Walter Dunphy, Dougie, Randy Briggs, and a whole list of others from the Burg. Apparently Sally Sweet and his band did a gig to raise money for the women's shelter.

They were all photographed here with famous athletes, rock stars, actors, actresses, and such. There was no denying. Another air tight alibi. I smiled. I knew why the Governor insisted this investigation fall in my lap. He sent me into Trenton to investigate some nasty rumors and he knew I couldn't be bought. When he'd gotten wind of this he put it in my lap. My uncle had an enormous amount of faith in me and I would never let him down. Now, two thirds of my job was done for me. The only people left on my list to investigate were Stephanie Plum and the men of Rangeman.

_Any guesses what Stephanie, Ranger and the guys from Rangeman have as an Alibi?_


	14. Case Closed

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers. Any other character is mine.**

Chapter 14: Case Closed

Stephanie's POV:

I knew my friends were in the clear. All that remained was our Alibi. Ranger said trust him and I did. Whatever happened in the next few days, I knew I couldn't react. When we got done at the VFW Hall, everyone was there. The entire Fire department, EMT's, as well as every police officer save one. Before I knew it, the Fire Department had carted off the Ladies from the cut & Curl, the owner of the newspaper carted off all the people from the Burg as well as my friends from the bonds office, Sally Sweet, Mooner, Dougie and Randy Briggs as well as some others. The rest of us, my dad's lodge buddies, the guys from Rangeman, Ranger and myself had been directed downtown to the Policeman's Ball.

The cameras were constantly taking pictures and Ranger and I danced almost every dance together. We were separated once when the President asked for the honor of dancing with The Bombshell Bounty Hunter. So while I danced with the President, Ranger danced with the first lady. We had a wonderful time.

Towards the end, Morelli came over and offered his hand to Ranger for a handshake. Ranger accepted and I was stunned when Ranger said, "Thanks Morelli. We couldn't have pulled it off without you."

"Just take care of Stephanie. Remember if you ever need my help I'm just a phone call away. Gaspick will get the investigation because his uncle is the governor. Apparently he was sent to Trenton to investigate the department. You guys took out all the bad guys so my guess is this will be his swan song case."

Joe turned to me, "Be happy Stephanie."

"I will Joe. I want you to promise to go for the life you want as well."

Joe nodded. "Robyn and I have been getting closer since my time in the hospital. I think it's the real thing."

"I'm happy for you."

By the time we made sure everyone was photographed and there could be no question of Alibi, the party was winding down. We were one of the last groups to leave. Ranger and I headed back to Haywood and after a very playful shower we spent the night making each other extremely happy. When Ranger left the bed for his workout I was out for the count. I wasn't even aware when he returned to the apartment to shower and dress for the day.

When I finally surfaced, I'd just finished my shower and dressed when Ranger called up and asked me to meet him in the conference room off the lobby. Gaspick was sitting there when I walked in. I took a seat next to Ranger and smiled at Gaspick. He blushed and said, "Ms. Plum, I am checking into allegations that you and some others were responsible for an assault on certain community members."

My eyes widened, "When was this to have happened?"

"Last night at 9 p.m."

I frowned and bit my lip, "That would be impossible. At 9 last night I was dancing with the President of the USA at the Policeman's Ball."

Gaspick's eyes lit up, "Do you have proof?"

I turned to Ranger, "Weren't there pictures taken?"

"Yes. They're going in a special edition of the paper later today."

Gaspick grinned ear to ear and stood, "Thank you both for your time. Were your men there as well?"

"Yes, as well as The Elk Lodge members."

Gaspick nodded and practically danced out of the room. He went back to his squad car and headed back to the station. He went in and made his way to the Chief's office. After a knock he was told to enter. He stood before the Chief and said, "Sir, all parties have air tight Alibi's."

The Chief nodded and said, "Good job Gaspick. What's your ruling?"

"That the parties reporting the incident caused the injuries in hopes of setting up those they were accusing."

"So case closed?"

"Yes. I'm citing all of them for false accusations and the case is closed."

_Now, any guesses as to how they could be in two places at the same time? Don't worry, you'll still find out what happened to those trying to take out Stephanie._


	15. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers. Any other character is mine.**

Chapter 15: Aftermath

Joyce Barnhardt's POV:

I stood looking at myself in my full length mirror trying to figure out how to minimize the damage. That bitch Stephanie Plum and all her friends are going to get it now. Officer Gaspick was by first thing yesterday morning to take my statement, and from the look on his face I knew my attempt at damage control had failed. I had patches all over my head where the hair had been cut as close to the scalp as possible. I was going to have to get my head shaved and I was beyond pissed. Gaspick had to take pictures for the file. As if my hair wasn't bad enough…my face was painted like Groucho Marks complete with painted on, or rather cemented on mustache and big bushy eyebrows. Several of my teeth were blacked out as well, and the stuff they used would have to wear off over time. Lots of time.

That was nothing compared to what else she did to me. I'd watched the video several times and can't figure out how she managed it. She'd managed to capture the Judge, Dickie, Maglio, a General, and some other man and I having group sex while we were waiting for the rest of the people to arrive to get the meeting going. When I turned on the local porn channel was the first time I'd seen the video. Apparently it had already gone viral on the internet. The video showed the guys doing to me everything I accused that slut Stephanie Plum of doing to me. I'd been fielding calls all day yesterday from angry wives, guys wanting to hire my services and hookers telling me I was gonna pay for cutting into their business.

I gave a final sigh, knowing I could do nothing to lessen my looks, I had a broken nose, two black eyes, and bruises over most of my body thanks to the beating that whore gave me. I don't care what the video shows, Stephanie Plum did this to me, not my cohorts. I walked into my front room and noticed the TV was on. I turned up the volume when I saw Gaspick on the screen. My mouth dropped open and I screamed in rage when I heard what he had to say.

"After a thorough investigation I have determined the parties accused of the incident are completely innocent. They all have airtight Alibi's. With the videos that have come to light, I am charging those who made the allegations with filing false reports, attempted murder and conspiracy."

Then, I notice a DVD sticking out of my TV. I push it in and set the TV so I can see it. How the fuck? There in color is everyone from the VFW Hall and it looks like we are killing each other. There's no way…how the hell? There's a knock on the door and I go to answer it. There standing before me is Gaspick. I glare at him and step out to give him a piece of my mind.

Gaspick smiles and says, "Joyce Barnhardt, you are under arrest for conspiracy, attempted murder and filing a false police report."

He cuffed me and took me to his squad car.


	16. Moving Forward

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers. Any other character is mine.**

Chapter 16: Moving Forward

Stephanie's POV:

We were done. Trenton, New Jersey was a brand new city. There were still the same families running their sections of crime, Harry The Hammer, Alexander Ramos, The Rizzoli family, as well as all the others. The families had all come to an agreement and put someone all the families liked in Vito Grizzoli's place. As much as I was going to miss my friends, the move we were making was necessary. My parents and grandma Mazur had already made the move. Val and her family had left three days ago. Ranger, I and the guys were all leaving at the end of the week.

A lot had happened in the past three weeks. All the parties that had been arrested were advised by council to plead guilty because with the video tapes, there was no way they were getting out of the charges. The Judge, Dickie and Maglio were ruined professionally. They were each sentenced to 10 years. The General received a dishonorable discharge and not only did he have the 10 years from the criminal trial, he was also found guilty of treason and was now a lifetime prisoner of Guantanamo Bay. He would never be allowed inside the U.S. again.

The rest of those involved received 5 years jail time and 5 years of probation. Joyce got an added contempt of court charge and when she tried to attack the judge another three years was added to her jail time. Everything was finally turning out for me. I made the rounds to say goodbye to everyone. Mary Lou and I would stay connected through the internet, and I'd promised to text Connie often. Lula was making the trip with Tank. It turns out Lula was never allergic to cats. She was just petrified of making a commitment like marriage. Over the past few months, Tank had shown Lula he was there for the long haul and he could be trusted.

On our last day in town I stopped by the police department to say by to all the guys. It was a very emotional time. Morelli and Robyn came together to say good bye. Ranger held me beside him to ease the emotions I was feeling. When we left, I turned to Ranger and said, "I still don't understand why they all said it happened at 9 p.m. when it was 7 p.m. when we went there. And how did the videos come about?"

"We might never know Babe. Hector hasn't been able to figure it out and he's the best we have."

Ranger helped me into the Cayenne and we headed back to Haywood. All the guys were ready. We were driving cross country to get the vehicles to their new home. Lester was driving the Turbo and each of the other guys was driving solo to get all the Rangeman fleet moved. We were going to take a few days to get settled and then Ranger was going to look for a new headquarters for Rangeman San Francisco. I was looking forward to the fresh start. Rangeman Trenton was no more. Luis had stripped the building and he and Ella would be joining us once Ranger found a new site. We drove through the Burg so I could say a final farewell and then we were under way. This was the end of one chapter and tomorrow would be the start of a whole new life.

Gaspick's POV:

I watched her say goodbye to everyone. I'd never met a more beautiful person. Stephanie Plum was a true beauty. When my uncle sent me to Trenton, I had no idea I'd fall in love. I was here to do a job and I intended to do it. I did my job. I could be proud of the job I did here. I never let my uncle down. I had everything packed, my work here was done. My uncle was sending me to Atlantic City to check on some rumors he'd heard. I was glad to be going. I needed to get my mind off Stephanie. I'd never seen her happier and for that I was glad. She was off to live her life and I wished her only the best. No one would ever take her place in my heart, but I hoped one day there would be someone I could share a part of myself with.

I opened the door to my SUV and climbed in. I looked over to the bag on the passenger seat and reached over to pull it over to me. I smiled. No one would ever guess that I'd set all the clocks at the Hall forward 2 hours so when the injured parties made their claim, the people they were accusing would have air tight alibi's. As for the videos, all I could say was it had taken a lot of thought to decide to go into police work instead of filmmaking which was something I loved and was considered a genius at. I laughed. I was ecstatic those who tried to hurt Stephanie were all paying for their crimes. After all, everyone knows, NO ONE GETS AWAY WITH HURTING STEPHANIE PLUM!

_Okay everyone thanks for coming along for the ride. This story is at an end. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. So, were you surprised at the ending?_


End file.
